


Addiction

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: silence of the lamb
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Silence of the Lambs Character: Hannibal Lecter Relationship: Hannibal lecter/readerRequest: SOTL Hannibal Lecter? Kinda like how Harley quinn falls for the joker. Hannibal is her phyic and he gets addicted to her like Harley does the joker and frees her to take her home with him. Happy ending.





	

He knew it was wrong. He knew you was just as deranged and insane as he was. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way to a client.   
And yet he couldn’t get enough.   
He had been your physiatrist for nearly a year now but he never could get enough of being with you. A first, he persuaded himself that it was because you were fascinating on a academic lever, with a number of different qualifications in various subjects. You had good taste in art and music and on more than one occasion, he had found you singing to yourself.   
He craved the sessions alone together. In fact, he could still remember the day he had first met you. You had annoyed the guards by escaping from your confines which included chains and a straight jacket. He walked in as you sat in your cell, giggling away to yourself. You had managed to manipulate the men guarding you into fighting among themselves which left you sitting watching the show. He had been amazed at how brilliant you were and even more when you happily sat with him and had a decent conversation. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had such a civil and enjoyable conversation with anyone, let alone someone as insane as you. But it was something else you shared in common that really got his attention.   
You ate human flesh.   
it said in your report that you were a cannibal but when he brought it up, you simply shrugged your shoulders, stating that meat was meat and that you had cooked it in a stew.   
He needed someone like you by his side.   
Someone who could be sophisticated and intelligent and at the same time, cold and killer.   
Which was what lead to the last few months. The first time he allowed himself to fall for you, you had been sitting in a seat opposite him when you had got up, walked over to him with your hips swaying and sat on his lap, knocking his notes to the floor.   
“Now, that was very rude.” He said, his voice low because he didn’t want to give you the idea he was enjoying your little trick.   
“Well, you’re not going to like the next part then.” You giggle before ducking down to press your lips to his in a passionate kiss. He had accepting the kiss, even though something inside him was screaming that it was wrong. He felt your soft lips against his and your hands running up the side of his neck.   
“My dear, you know that was wrong.” He mumbled as you pulled away.   
“Is that so? Almost as wrong as eating human flesh?” You whispered the last part in his ear, making his eyes widen. “You seen, doctor, you are the first to not question my appetite and that only leads me to believe that perhaps you have the same taste. But I knew I couldn’t go on that alone. But then, a few sessions ago, we were talking about cooking methods.” You said, pulling back to see if he remembered what you were talking about. When he looked at you with a quizzical look, you continued. “I ‘accidently’ said the wrong way of preparing meat which you were nice enough to correct me on. Which you would have only known if you had prepared human flesh before. And then there was the wine discussion last month. When we discussed the proper wines for certain dishes.”   
Instantly, Hannibal knew he had slipped up, but with such small things. Things no normal person would notice. But you did.   
And that only made him want you more.   
“Tell me im wrong, Doc.” You smiled sweetly at him, using your fingers to run across his skin, making him melt in your hands.   
Just then, there was footsteps outside the door and you jumped off his lap and walked casually back to your seat.   
The door opened and he was free to leave but he wanted to stay. You were his new addiction. From then on, he insisted that you would only open up to him in a private room. This lead to many make out sessions but nothing more. But he could tell you wanted him. He was the one consisted thing in your life and while at first, he thought it was because you were trying to trick him. But then you began to properly open up to him. You and he had a bond which he couldn’t deny.   
Which was why you were visiting today. Normally, he would only come 3 times a week.   
As he walked into the room, you looked up and your face lit up when you saw him.   
“Miss me?” You giggled, biting your lower lip.   
Hannibal chuckled to himself as he walked over to her, offering her his hand.   
She quickly took it without hesitation, showing him she trusted him.   
“How about I get you out of these confined, my dear.” He purred, leaning over to whisper the last bit on your ear and sending a shiver down your spin. You found him so attractive, but his voice was what drove you crazy.   
“And how do you plan on doing that? You bring me a chainsaw?” You giggle, playfully kissing his cheek and pulling away. Your answer seemed to amuse him as he chuckled and shook his head.   
“Now, I need you to act a little bit less insane than normal. I know it will be hard for you, my dove. But if you succeed like I know you can, I can arrange for you to come home with me.” His words made your eyes widen. Was he being serious? Was he not only going to take you away from this damn place but keep you by his side?   
“How?” You breath, your eyes meeting his and begging for confirmation.   
“I have managed to persuade the members that you can be ‘inserted’ back into society. But you will still need someone watching over you. Which shall be myself. Although, I have to admit, my intentions aren’t as honourable as all that.” He growled, making your knees shake.   
“You gonna keep me all to yourself?” You press your body against his, desperate for contact with him. It was obvious to anyone you two were meant for each other. And while Hannibal didn’t believe in true love or fairy tail, he did believe he could happily have you by his side.   
And if not, he could just send you back inside. But he didn’t want to and neither did you.   
“Yes, now be a good girl.” He mumbled, leaning down to brush his lips against your neck and playfuly biting the area, earning a moan from your lips.   
You nodded when he pulled away and he took your hand, leading you out of the cell.   
You noticed a numbered of people watching you carefully as he guided you through the halls and to your freedom. Hannibal was close by your side, offering you an occasional smile of reassurance.   
You could just see the door coming into view from around the corner when a figure blocked your path.   
It was one of the head guards. He had treated you horribly when you were in his care. You had seen dogs being treated and talked to better.   
A growl escaped your throat, but only loud enough for Hannibal to hear. He gently pulled on your arm, reminding you that you had to appear sane. That meant no kicking, swearing, no spitting, no violence of any kind towards him.   
Hannibal looked at you, silently asking if you were going to follow the rules. You nodded and straighten your back and holding your head high. As you approached the man, you bit your tongue, determined not to say anything.   
“So, you’re adopting this animal? You sure you can handle it.” He snarled, trying to evoke a response from you. But before you could say anything, Hannibal stepped in front of you.   
“I do not appreciate you speaking to her like that, Mr Davidson.” Hannibal talked with an air of hostility and a stern face. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. He didn’t have to stand up for you like that. In fact, he didn’t even have to get you out of here. But he was.   
“Sorry, doctor.” The man said, obviously intimidated by Hannibal. You didn’t blame him. Hannibal had a lot of influence in management which was obvious because he had managed to get you out.   
The man stepped aside and let the two of you leave.  
There was such a rush of power that you had while standing beside Hannibal and you knew you weren’t going anywhere soon.   
The drive back to his was pretty uneventful. You watched out the window, noting some changes in the surrounding areas since you had went inside. Hannibal pulled up outside a beautiful and large home. He pulled off his seatbelt and began to get out the car. You followed, noticing a woman walking a dog was watching you closely. You quickly realised you were still in inmate attire which consisted of an orange tracksuit trousers and white top with a code stamped across the front.   
You ran around the car to Hannibal’s side, preferring to try and hid from the woman. If you killed someone within 2 hours of getting out, he might not want you to stay.   
“Ignore her, my dear. She rather nosey.” Hannibal chuckled, putting an arm around you and pulling you close to his side and guiding you to the door.   
He let go of you to get his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it open. You stepped inside, marvelling at the beautiful house. It was clean and almost sparkling with white walls and a cream carpet. You took off your slip on shoes and kept them in your hand, not wanting to mark his floor. He nodded to the staircase and you took the hint, climbing the marble stairs. He lived in such a beautiful home but he must get lonely. You smiled to yourself, knowing you could change that. You allowed Hannibal to walk in front of you and guide you to your room. You were a little surprised to see he had put you in your own bedroom but you didn’t mind. It was your own little space, although you knew you would spend more time in his room than yours.   
Your room was a large room with a large, queen sized bed with a vanity table by the window. It had a desk in one corner and chair in another. You noted that you had your own bathroom.   
On one of the seats by the door was a number of different coloured bags. You eyed them, a little confused as to why Hannibal would have bags just lying about.   
“They are for you.” Hannibal, seeming to read your mind, gently pushed you towards them. You were a little hesitant but he gently guided you to the bags. Sensing your confusion, he took one of the bags and reached inside, bring out a beautiful light blue summer dress.   
“If theres anything you do not like, I can return it. And later on this week, I will take you into town and you can pick things out for yourself. I thought you might want something to change out of these dreadful things.” Hannibal gently tugged at your top, making you giggle.   
With that, you dove at the bags, rummaging through them to look at all the stunning clothes. He had correctly guessed your size. He had also got you a couple of pairs of shoes which were, again, the correct size.   
You looked up at him, seeing he was watching your every move.   
“Why are you doing this all for me?” You asked, hilting your head to the side as you stood in front of him.   
“Because, my dear. You are my addiction. I cannot seem to get enough of you.” Hannibal said, a slight growl escaping his throat as he spoke. That possessive growl which sent a shiver of pleasure down your spin.   
You threw your arm around him and pressed your lips to his in a passionate kiss. You felt him let go, his body relaxing against yours and his arms wrapping around you and pulling you close. It was obvious he couldn’t do that at work in case someone walked in. But here, he could take you.   
You felt him sucking on your lower lip and gently biting down, making you moan into the kiss.   
He was your everything and you were his.   
From that moment on, you were inseparable. It was like an addiction.


End file.
